Ledan/Relationships
Romances Ásta (A full relationship page can be found here) Ásta (Elder Futhark: ᚨᛋᛏᚨ) was Leda's wife and childhood friend, the mother of his children, Cenríkr, Ælfríkr, Sigríðr, Mæja and Rúni as well as the sister of Abjǫrn. Since she is stated to be at least a year older than Leda, she was born at some point between the years 340 and 242 BC in Iron Age Sweden in the same small village as Ledan. Ásta died as a result of an infected stab wound at the age of approximately 32, shortly after the birth of her and Leda's youngest son, Rúni. Ásta and Leda's relationship was very open in terms of trust; for instance, Ásta was fully aware of Leda's magic and abilities as well as his sexuality, even though both things were stigmatised in their society in certain situations and were something one would be reluctant to admit to people. considering the times, this shows that Leda trusted Ásta very deeply. Dean Winchester , Leda's current boyfriend of four years (Ruby's verse)]] (A full relationship page can be found here) Dean 'and 'Leda met in season 3 shortly before Dean died as a result of the demon deal he made for Sam. Leda was a monster-of-the-week as a witch, having been caught by Sam and Dean selling custom spells in exchange for vague future favours (or money in some cases) in a small town bar. It was only Amrit Nayak (A full relationship page can be found here) Amrit Nayak is a collegue, close friend and ex boyfriend of Ledan's, the two having been in a romantic relationship for around a decade over a century ago. Despite having broken up after this fairly long time, they are on good terms and consider each other close friends, though it is unknown if it was always this way. Amrit claims to place a lot of trust in Leda, possibly due to the fact they have known each other for nearly 500 years, Leda having been the person who taught Amrit his magic when they met in 16th century India. Parts of Amrit's story mirrors Leda's in many ways (very much sans the noble upbringing), which is possibly why he liked the guy so much, as he could relate to him. Amrit learnt of Leda's magic purely by accident, Luna Gray , one of Leda's exes]] (A full relationship page can be found here) Luna is a (relatively speaking) young witch Ledan met in the 1930s when he lived in Swansea, when he regularly bought supplies from her and her mother's magic supply store. The two got taking based on a mutual interest in spells revolving around the removal of curses, and her prowess in pain reduction teqniques and the two steadily became friends. Soon, however, they sparked up a more romantic relationship. Their new relationship was made difficult by the inception of the Second World War, during which Ledan was often away fighting. However whenever they could they spent as much time together as they could, despite it not being as hard for them as it was unlikely Ledan would die, it was by no means easy keeping up a relationship while sepreated at least half of the time. Their relationship continues on after the war, still working out well when they could actually spend most of their time together. However, Luna and Leda broke up in the fifties. Not because they fell out but because it came time that Luna wanted them to have children. On the other hand, Leda was afraid of doing that again, only to lose them all. To this day, though he doesn't often admit it, it's one of the biggest regrets he has. After a while of the traditional not tlaking to each other, they got back in touch and sparked up another relationship, this time as close friends. Noah Motsepe Nissa (see full relationship page here) Nissa is a dryad, currently living near a forest in New Hampshire, working as a psychaitrist for supernatural beings. She and Ledan are currently still fairly close friends, though had a past a very long time ago (over 1000 years) of being lovers. Nissa being the first person he was truly intimate with after the death of his wife, due to his feelings that by doing so he would be betraying Ásta. For some reason Ledan's mother, Thyrvï, took a disliking to Nissa as soon as he met her. She never stated her reason for this to Leda or Nissa, however she mentioned to Zadkiel that it was down to her being older than Leda, which is extremely hypocritical being as how Jophiel (Ledan's father) was basically older than time itself while she had been in her early twenties. Not one to concede a point based on something as frivolous as logical consistency, she simply pretended that this was somehow 'different'. Thyrvï's disapproval of Nissa would unfortunately make way for a pattern very few of his lovers therafter have escaped. Baelinar (see full relationship page here) Baelinar Zosime Family Thyrvï (A full relationship page can be found here) Thyrvï (Elder Futhark: ᛏᚻᛃᚱᚹᛁ) was a powerful witch, Ledan's mother and the grandmother of Cenríkr, Ælfric, Sigríðr, Mæja and Rúni, among others. Thyrvï raised Leda alone, as Jophiel died when Leda was two, teaching him all she knew about her craft (despite there being a stigma attached to male witches), which even then was quite a fair amount. It was because of this he and his mother were very close when he was younger, and continue to be close despite some very distinct and major 'ethical divergences' centred around the nature of her "immortality", which she gains though stealing years from innocent people. Thyrvï remained very present in Leda's life even as an adult, though when he had children himself this seemed to make her extremely uncomfortable. Due to her acute vanity, Thyrvï didn't like the idea of growing old, and while she still wasn't technically old in the conventional sense, being a grandmother made her feel old despite liking to see Ledan happy. Thyrvï appears to resent her son's immortality for this reason, wishing she could have had that. It was Leda's immortality, paired with her vanity, which drove her to her being the kind of witch she was in the centuries before her death. Thyrvï started off as a witch practising healing magic, not out of any kind of moral 'calling', or kindness, but because in those times it was the kind of magic that was most profitable. She died resurrecting Ledan after killing him properly with his father's blade in order to free him from a curse. This was because the hex had left him in a state arguably worse than death, and despite everything, Thyrvï loved her son. Cenríkr Cenríkr (Elder Futhark: ᚲᛖᚾᚱᛁᚲᚱ) was the eldest son and child of Ledan and''' Ásta, Thyrvï, older brother of Ælfríkr, Sigríðr, Mæja and Rúni, and the nephew of Abjǫrn. He was born in 313BC in the villauge of Frokirkja in early Iron Age Scandinavia. He's also the husband of Ingríðr, and the father of their two sons, Abjǫrn (who was named after Cenríkr's uncle) and Þegn. Ælfríkr Ælfríkr''' (Elder Futhark: ᛇᛚᚠᚱᛁᚲᚱ) was the middle son of Ledan and''' Ásta, the granddaughter of a powerful witch, Thyrvï, brother of Cenríkr, Sigríðr, Mæja and Rúni, and the nephew of Abjǫrn. He was born in 313BC in the villauge of Frokirkja in early Iron Age Scandinavia. He died aged fifteen after being attacked by an animal. Sigríðr '''Sigríðr (Elder Futhark: ᛋᛁᚷᚱᛁᚦᚱ) was the older daughter of Ledan and''' Ásta, the granddaughter of a powerful witch, Thyrvï, sister of Cenríkr, Ælfríkr, Mæja and Rúni, and the niece of Abjǫrn. Mæja '''Mæja (Elder Futhark: ᛗᛇᛃᚨ) was the younger daughter of Ledan and Ásta, the granddaughter of a powerful witch, Thyrvï, sister of Cenríkr, Ælfríkr, Sigríðr and Rúni, and the niece of Abjǫrn. She was born in 311BC in Pre-Viking (Iron Age) Scandinavia. Little is known about Mæja, other than that she probably lived the longest out of all of Leda's children from his first marriage, having apparently lived long enough to stop ageing around her mid 30s, have her own children, and live to be over 200 in her own right. it seems Mæja, like her elder brothers, learnt to fight and use weapons, despite the social stigma that surrounded women learning skills generally seen as part of a "man's role" to the degre of mastery she strived for; this gave her the opposite issue to Leda, whose magic was often frowned upon due to the practice of such arts being typically a "woman's role". While young girls were taught to fight to some dgree too, Leda taught him the same way as her brothers. Mæja may also have picked up some of her father's magic as well, however. Leda has stated that Mæja's fasicination with learning to fight was a worry to him, not because of any prejudice he had, but because of the harsh treatment "masculine" women faced in those times. Trivia * By pure coincidence, despite their origins in Iron Age Scandinavia, Mæja is the second memeber of the family to have a variation of their name that appears in Greek mythology, the other being her father with the short form of his name. This was unintentional. ** Maia is a Greek goddess, often associated with the earth and sprigtime. ** Leda was the daughter of the Aetolian king Thestius, and wife of king Tyndareus of Sparta. Leda was admired by Zeus, who seduced her in the guise of a swan. (from Wikipedia) Rúni Rúni (Elder Futhark: ᚱᚢᚾᛁ) was the youngest son of Ledan and Ásta, the grandson of a powerful witch, Thyrvï, brother of Cenríkr, Ælfríkr, Sigríðr, and Mæja, and the youngest nephew of Abjǫrn. Not much is known about him, other than the fact he died during infancy (at almost three) an unknown fever, despite Leda's best eforts to save him. Glendall Glendall is a powerful witch, the mother of Thyrvï, and the grandmother of Ledan. She is half fae, which had given her an abnormally long lifespan, aging only very slowly. Gabriel Remiel Jophiel Abjǫrn Agnarr Agnarr is the father of Thyrvï and two other unnamed children (a son and a daughter), whom he had with his second wife, as well as the grandfather of Ledan. He was the local blacksmith, and a fairly respectable man. He apparently used to dote on Ledan, giving him various daggers and swords he made. He had a very jovial nature, though could be seen on occasion as somewhat of a wind-up merchant. However, he never failed to cheer Ledan up. He was one of the things that made Ledan's childhood relatively happy for a nephilim. Unlike his daughter, Agnarr was very open-minded, with his first lover being a witch (and, unbeknown to him, part fae), as well as his daughter being one, it was hardly a strech for him to accept Jophiel and then Ledan and their unprecedented (to the villagers) power. This was despite him being a very average man for the time, he'd lived in Åkegthveit his entire life, only travelling elsewhere on occasion, when his trade was needed in smaller villages. His father and grandfather had been blacksmiths before him, and thus it was from them he learnt his trade. Friends Nora (A full relationship page can be found here) Nora is Ledan's best friend. They first met when she was human, though initially Leda didn't know she was the same person as the woman he met in a bar in the present day. The first time they met was in pre-Christian Ireland, though only breifly. They met another time while Nora was helping Crowley. The third and most recent time they met was shortly after Ledan took on the ??, Thiel and met her again as he drowned his sorrows in the contents of the contents of an entire bar. Imogen Melissa Sophia Jones Evan Winchester Sam Winchester Ethan Winchester Richard Morgan Una Nerida Isobel Milligan Angela Winchester Sebastian Reynolds Juliet Other Myrrine s Mianni Category:Relationship Pages Category:Supernatural Relationship Pages Category:Grace01121922